Light Night Skies and Ebony Moons
by AmandaMarsters
Summary: Things are getting dark in the wizarding world. Draco Malfoy's life changes when his dad escapes from Azkaban, he gets a new little sister, and he starts having feelings for person he loathes most in the world. Read and Review! Will contain slash! AU beca
1. The Journal Begins

Light Night Skies and Ebony Moons 

Pairing: DM/HP

Rating: M

Summary: The story of Draco's discovery of love, told by him in a journal. This story takes place during their 6th year at Hogwarts. It starts after Christmas.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. is the wonderful owner of Harry Potter. I take no credit. Only Lena is my own character.

* * *

**Dec. 26th - 9:09 a.m., Tuesday. Malfoy Manor**

Father ripped up my journal, but I luckily had this one under my bed. Welcome to the journal of Draco Dominick Malfoy. Dominick. Is that the name that will strike fear in the hearts of mudbloods and muggles everywhere? I think not. Honestly, they could have came up with a better name. It means _Belonging to the Lord_, which is horrible. My ass belongs to Voldemort after I'm 18. Shit.

I've never had a boyfriend or girlfriend. I'm lonely, horny, and rather hungry. Potter and I are still at odds, though I feel that since the death of Black, he hasn't been the same. He never seems to be in the mood to argue. I miss those good days.

He hit me again last night; the bruise is still black. Mother is still confined in her room. She hasn't been out of it in two weeks. I may be daft sometimes, but I know that it doesn't take two and a half weeks to have a baby. Father refuses to let me go into their room. Mother already looked bad. I hope she's ok. She may be slightly prudish and arrogant, but she is my mother.

**Dec. 28th – 11:34 p.m., Thursday.**

The bastard took me to another deatheater meeting. Voldemort said he eagerly awaited my services. Psycho child molesting loon. He is quite ugly and I heard whispers about how he enjoys the company of young men. I'd prefer to stay far, far away from him. Father said I have to wait till I'm 18 to get in. Woopedy-doo. Sarcasm intended.

I sleep in the east wing of our mansion, and mother and father's wing is the in the back of our house. I was walking down the corridor towards to kitchens (hey, a man's got to eat) when I heard faint crying. It disappeared as soon as it began. I'm sort of spooked now though. Screaming I'm used too, but not crying. Night.

**Dec. 29th – 1:12 p.m., Friday.**

I have a baby sister. Father came and got me up this morning at 6:00 and dragged me to their room. I was still in my boxers, and my hair was less than pretty. I was worried about making a bad impression, I mean, a Malfoy's gotta look good. Once I saw mother though, I realized she wouldn't have minded. Mother was ghostly white, even for a woman who hasn't been out in the sun for 10 years. Her long blonde hair was lying untidy around her eyes, one of which was black. Damn, she looked bad.

I saw a bundle of cloth she was cradling to her breast, and realized that was my new sibling. Father shoved me over to her side, and she looked up at me. She smiled weakly, and turned the baby towards me. It was, well, cute. There, I said it. I just hope Potter never finds out about this. I would be ashamed.

Anyway, Mother told me it was a girl. Selena Elinor Malfoy. I'm 16, and my first sibling was just born. Well, at least my first surviving sibling. Mother was a little older than I when she was wed to my father was, and nine moths later I was born. Kind of disturbing if you think about it. Ewww. I don't want to think about it. My mum has had two miscarriages, and three children she gave birth to, after me. Lena is the first who's lived longer than a week. Mother said Lena was two weeks old and healthy. Her voice was raspy, and she sounded weak. God, I hope she's safe.

* * *

A/N: For those who aren't hip on baby name meanings, Selena Elinor Malfoy means _Moon Light_. I thought that was cute. Draco Dominick Malfoy means _Dragon Belonging to the Lord_. I thought it was a nice play on words. 

Thanks! Please R/R. Your reviews mean the world to me. Criticism is welcome, as long as you keep your **extremely mean** comments to yourself. I don't need to cry, I put on eyeliner this morning.


	2. Lucius and the Broom Closet

_Chapter Two: Lucius and the Broom Closet_

_Warning: Once again, this will be a slash story, so those who don't like it please click back. Thanks._

_Disclaimer: See previous chapter._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dec. 31st – 4:17 p.m.**

Mother came down this afternoon, carrying Lena, and sat in the parlor with me. We discussed Hogwarts and my trip back then spent the rest of the time in comfortable silence. My mother and I have never been close, but we have some sort of unspoken bond between us. I think it's because we've both put up with Father's shit for so long. I hate that man.

Lena looks just like Mother. She has fine golden hair and blue eyes. Father doesn't seem to have taken to her very well, for I see the look of disgust in his eyes. He told me that women are good for only one thing, that being heirs. Why then does he get pissed at my mother for being pregnant and having his children? It's a mystery. Bastard. Honestly, it's his entire fault in the first place.

Mother asked me today if I had a girlfriend. I told her no. I don't think Pansy really counts. She'd love for me to consider her my girlfriend, but in all honesty, I'd rather date Hagrid. I've heard that the shaggy look is actually in. Lately I've been having these weird feelings. I'm attracted to men. There, I admitted it. I like men. I hope father never finds this. My ass would be raw from beatings.

**January 1st, 1997 – 7:09 a.m.**

Great, another year of my life is set to begin. I turn 17 today. The day anyone else at the school knows, will be my death. Never trust anyone. A Malfoy always follows that rule. Just six days before the trip back to Hogwarts.

I've been practicing Quidditch more. I'd love to be as good as Potter, but I know I don't have those skills. My godfather, Severus, was quite a good seeker in his days. I tried to get him to teach me some skills, but I swear sometimes that man seems like he has a stick up his arse. He's way too tight. I wish he'd loosen up. He needs a change in wardrobe. Severus is beginning to look like a priest. The thought of Quiddith has just brought up very uncomfortable thought of Potter in the locker room. Ah! God! It burns!

**9:10 p.m. – Same Day**

I've been forgetting to write down the days of the week. Oh, well. This afternoon around 1:00 mother gave me my presents: a green cloak, a bag of chocolate, and some books. She wasn't able to get out to shop, so she sent Daisy, our houself, to get them. Father got me nothing (as usual I might add). Instead, the cheap-ass bastard blew his money on whores and booze. I hate my father. Bruise above eye finally starting to heal. Father left for London again. Don't know and frankly don't care when he'll be back.

**January 3rd – 12:02 p.m.**

Father came home this morning, drunk as hell, and about as crazy. Bastard started muttering about some prostitute named "Sasha" and how she robbed him. Mother was upstairs asleep, but I was sure the smell coming off his was strong enough to wake the dead. He was stumbling, so as I helped him up the stairs we fell. Anyway, long story short, I shoved the bugger in a closet in the west wing. I checked on mother, she and Lena were sleeping peacefully. Nice to know someone is getting sleep. I'm still scarred from that image of Potter naked…

I ran out of hair gel this morning. My hair is hanging loose around my eyes. I hate it this way. I look like some gay boyband reject. I must say though that the bloodshot part of my eyes goes nicely with the silver. I look like a candy cane. Back to Hogwarts soon.

* * *

Thanks and review, please!


	3. Draco's Dirty Thoughts

A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry for the long time since I last updated. You would be surprised how little free time I've had lately. We just finally sold my grandmother's house, my boyfriend dumped me, and I have exams and three projects due soon. Whew. I'll be glad when June comes around. Today was a snow day, so I was able to write.And I promise I'll try to update _at least_ once a month. The romance will start within the next 3 or 4 chapters. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. is the wonderful owner of Harry Potter. I take no credit. Only Lena, Mr. Monks, andAunt Penelope are my own characters.

* * *

**January 6th – 4:24 p.m.**

I hate to admit it, but I forgot that father was in the closet until this morning. I had his wand though, so it wasn't like he could just burst out and Avada me. I crept up to the closet and opened it, but he was gone. Apparated. Damn. I don't know I could have forgotten he could do that. I went back to my room to see if his wand was still there, but it was missing. I guess he must have done a location spell and found it.

My brain hasn't been working quite right lately. I've still got Potter stuck in my mind.

**7:28 p.m. – Same Day**

Good, god, how sick is that bastard? I went to Mother's room to check on her and Lena, and Mother was lying on the floor, a dark swelling raising over her right eye. I helped her onto the bed. She wouldn't say anything, but she kept breaking out into little sobs every time I asked her what was wrong. I guess there was no need to ask. I knew it was Father in one of his drunken rages again.

I headed to his office, and I found him there shagging one of his "whores". Really, his "whore" was just a poor scared mudblood. She didn't look like she was any older than I was. I was so sick of father's shit. I ran up to him and tried to rip him off of her, but he elbowed me in the face and broke my nose.

I ran out of his office and back to Mother's room. She was crying, so I hugged her. Lena started screaming, and I picked her up. Mother told me to care for her. Mother couldn't stand her screaming anymore. I agreed to watch her. BIG mistake.

**10:02 p.m.**

Still watching Lena. Mother hasn't came down yet. I tried reading Lena a book. Didn't work. I tried singing to her. I think I have a lovely voice, but apparently Lena disagrees. Finally, when all else failed, I gave her my stuffed bear, Mr. Monks. My Aunt Penelope gave me Mr. Monks when I was three. Stupid sister. Drooling on my baby. How dare she?

Potter. He's still on my mind. I can't get him out of my head. Those soft red lips, the way his ebony hair goes in all directions, the way his ass looks in tight pants… Agh! Why won't you leave evil images? Why?

I know why, but I'll die before I admit it to anyone else. I like Potter. I have for years. I've liked him ever since I saw him when we were getting our robes for Hogwarts. Slytherin would disown me if I fell for a Gryffindor at all, let alone the prince of the Gryffindors. But I can't help it. We're alike. He'll never say we are, but I know that our childhoods were very similar. We were both ignored, both unloved, and both beaten on a regular basis. I know a lot about Potter's ea5rly years. I overhear him talking to the Weasel and Mudblood all the time. It doesn't hurt that my godfather is Severus, and I can get information out of him faster than muggles get money out of banking machines. Sometimes I want to give Potter hugs. The only thing keeping me from doing that is the fear that he'd magic my dick off, or something.

* * *

Please read and review! Thanks! 


	4. The Trouble with Lady Lena

**A/N: I am truly sorry it took me so long to update. End of the year exams were brutal. My boyfriend dumped me again, and this time it's final. I miss him, but I plan to put a lot of effort into this story to help me get my mind off of him. I'll be posting another chapter probably this week. After that I have to write more story. Just be warned: the cast of characters in my stories will just get weirder and weirder.**

_Disclaimer: This story contains slash - male/male. If you don't like it, please don't read. This story and most of the characters belong to a certain Ms. Rowling. _

**

* * *

January 6th – 11:31 p.m. **

Ok, now I'm starting to get pissed off. I've been watching Lena since 5 o'clock. I know that Mother was hurt, but still, she could help me out. I'm hurt too. My nose is swollen and purple. My good looks! They're damaged forever!

The thoughts of Potter in the shower are still burned into my mind. I'm starting to enjoy them though. I'm ashamed to do anything in front of Lena. I definitely need a cold shower.

**January 7th – 12:17 a.m.**

I leave for Hogwarts today, and dammit I haven't even packed yet. Lena is still crying and the noise is driving me insane. I've already fed her twice, what more can she ask for? I'm sure as hell not changing her diaper. Daisy can do that. I swear, more than once I've wanted to shove my pillow over the ball of screaming cloth on my bed.

**Same Day – 2:02 a.m.**

Still have Lena. I packed everything into my trunk, minus this journal and my green cloak. I ran down to the kitchen and got Lula, another one of our "humble servants" to change Lena. She did and now Lena is sleeping. Luna also helped heal my nose. It's no longer swollen but is still a bit bruised. Oh well, it goes well with my eye.

**4:10 a.m.**

I must have dosed off, because when I woke up Mother was holding Lena and sitting beside of me. She stroked my forehead, lightly kissed me, and left the room. Four hours till I leave the hell hole. I'll miss Mother and Lady Lena.

**11:35 a.m. – Hogwarts Express**

Mother waved me off, god only knows where father was. I'm now sitting in the prefect compartment on the train, listening to that Gryffindor chaser Bell go on and on about how our prefect duties will be even more important after the holidays . Blah, blah, blah. I heard all this at the beginning of the year. The only thing entertaining is watching the Mudblood slap Weasley whenever he tries to get to close.

I dread returning to Hogwarts. I wish I could just stay on this train forever and die. I'm embarrassed to see Potter. I'm afraid certain things might get excited if I see him. Gah. I only pray that doesn't happen.

Most of my school work is still going smoothly. The only class I'm having trouble with is Defense Against the Dark Arts. I swear Professor Lovegood is in love with me. Potions is awful because Severus keeps trying to give me advice on my future. I have no desire to be a potions master. Yuck. Imagine what the fumes would do to my lovely hair. They would ruin the shine. I really need to go to Hogsmeade to buy some hair gel.

* * *

Please read and review! And I want to give a shout-out to Lillian! I miss you Lily! 


	5. Scrumptious Couples

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the long wait. My breakup with my boyfriend has been anything but pleasant lately, and I've been battling the urge to punch him in the balls everytime I see him. Hope you like this new chapter! It's even complete with a song! (Does a small dance...)**

_Disclaimer: All though I would like to claim all of this as mine, I'm afriad I cannot. The characters in the story with the exception of Lena, Iana, and Silva are J.K. Rowlings. Take it up with her if you would like._

_Warning: To all those who are just randomly turning to this page - this is aSLASH story - male/male pairings later on. Please click back if you don't want to read this. I suppose I should also put that this story is **AU**_ _now that the Half-Blood Prince._

_

* * *

__All Apologies by Nirvana_

_What else should I be?_

_all Apologies_

_What else could I say?_

_everyone is gay_

_What else could I write?_

_I don't have the right_

_What else should I be?_

_all Apologies_

_In the sun, in the sun_

_I feel as one; in the sun, in the sun_

_Married_

_Buried_

_I wish I was like you_

_easily amused_

_I find my nest of salt_

_everything is my fault_

_I'll take all the blame_

_aqua sea foam shame_

_Sun burn and freezer burn_

_choking on the ashes of her enemies_

_In the sun, in the sun_

_I feel as one; in the sun, in the sun_

_Married, Married, Married_

_Buried, yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_All in all is all we are_

_All in all is all we are_

_All in all is all we are_

_All in all is all we are…_

**7:38 p.m.**

I copied down the lyrics from some American Band named Nirvana. They seem really depressed all the time and their lyrics seem to fit my moods perfectly.

I'm all alone in the dormitory. Goyle shoved a piece of chicken up Crabbe's nose and theyboth are now in the Hospital Wing. Shortly after Crabbe's incident ,Crabbe decided to get revenge by shoving a piece of corn up Goyle's ass. Wanker. All I can say is that he's a lot braver than I am to get anywhere near Goyle's ass. Blaise is down in the common room with Pansy. I should remember not to touch the couch ever again. Nott is probably out tormenting some Hufflepuff 1st year.

Harry, I mean Potter, hasn't looked very well since he returned from Christmas Break. He didn't look all that healthy before, but I swear he's skin and bones now. He really should take more care of himself; I'd hate to see that beautiful body go to waste…

… Ok, I'm better now. I hope nobody notices that stain on the side of my curtains. Oh well, I'll just say it's toothpaste. I must say that I'm very glad I'm not head boy. Dumbledore would be smart not to make me Head Boy next year. Prefect duties are enough to kill me. I am constantly being put corridor duty at 10 o'clock at night. I never sleep. In fact, I actually fell asleep for the first time in class. And of all the classes to sleep in, I ended up asleep in the middle of Potions. I thought Severus was going to have a heart attack, but then he declared to the class that it was obvious that Potter had slipped me some type of sleeping draught. He took 30 points from Gryffindor and gave me 20 for being such a "brave young man."

**11:11 p.m.**

I miss Lady Lena. That's not normal. All members of the Malfoy family are expected to be cold, heartless, apathetic bastards. I hope Mum's okay, and Lucius is dead. Lucius. Sounds much better than father.

**January 14th – Monday – 6:08 p.m.**

It's been a week since I've written, but it's not like anything has happened. We started the 2nd semester. I managed to convince Severus to change my schedule and let me drop out of Divination… possibly the most worthless class ever. I took back up Astronomy. I had only dropped it because I already know everything there is to know about astronomy. At least now I'm getting top marks.

Hormones seem to be running rampant. I saw Weasley and the Mudblood walking the halls together, holding hands and looking rather happy. Potter seems to have finally taken a liking to the girl Weasley. She is pretty, but I definitely would rather have Potter. Why does everyone have someone except for me? Even Crabbe and Goyle found girlfriends. Crabbe is dating a 4th year named Iana Lestrange and Goyle is dating a 2nd year Syltherin named Silva Nott. Both of them are beautiful. How do they land women like this? Well, I know how Crabbe and Goyle got them - one of the many perks of being a Deatheaters son. But Potter and Weasley... stupid jack offs and their perfectly scrumptious girlfriends. Scrumptious? Honestly. I'm starting to sound like a bit of a poof. The sad thing is that I'm more jealous of the Mudblood and the girl Wealsey... they have truly scrumptious men. What I wouldn't give to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. We'd come in from a hot practice and hit the showers. Potter and Weasley would take off their clothes... No! I must not interfere with myself tonight! Blaise and Pansy are in next bed. That would be just a little too weird.

Mum wrote me. She said Lena had been sick with a cold but she was better now. Father had gone to another death eater meeting. I shall spare you the details. It involved several small children and a goat. She told me that Father was very angry with me for what I did to him and when I get home I can expect to spend a few days in the dungeons. Yeah. I really look forward to that. I talked to Severus about the deatheater meetings. He agreed with me, well, at least about Voldemort being a crazy child molesting loon. I personally think my godfather is a bit unbalanced too (coughGrangercough). Severus is a bit crazy.

**January 15th - 3:08 p.m.**

Double Transfiguration. Ugh, Gryffindors.

**5:21 p.m.**

That bitch! How the hell could she put with - her. I was just sitting there, minding my own business at the end of class, and she told me that I was to be matched up with Potter for a class project. Why? Of course Weasley and the Mudblood got matched together. I think they're in a threesome with McGonagall. Yep. That would explain it.

**5:25 p.m.**

Must get that thought out of my head!

**5:28 p.m.**

It's still not gone! It burns! My eyes, my beautiful eyes!

**5: 29 p.m.**

Okay, it's better now. Reading over my past few entries, I see that I called Potter a girl. Oh well, it suits him better.

For our project, we've both been selected to work on a new form of metamorphisism. It requires less stress and concentration. The "buddies" have it easy, all they have to do is work on select tranfiguring spells, like turning a person into a pincushion. So sure they're bedding a teacher.

**5:32**

Agh! It's back again! No...

* * *

**Woo! New chapter. Please read and review! If you do I'll give you candy!**


End file.
